Las dos caras
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Le envió una carta contando su historia de vida. Este fic participa en el reto Vive Konoha High School del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto. La historia es miá.

Este fic participa en el reto _**Vive Konoha High School**_ del foro _**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

Advertencia: OoC, AU.

Una vez advertidos paso a informarles que el fic va siendo un post-rol. No creo que deba explicar mucho. Y como estoy casi segura que solo lo leerán los que participan en el reto han de saber que si hay relación con lo vivido en el reto. Hay unas ligeras menciones.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo Único.**_

* * *

Una casa de playa es el sueño no de todo el mundo pero si de muchas personas. Desde hace mas de dos años que vive sumergida en la soledad y tristeza. Los recuerdos del pasado la golpean inclemente haciendo que las lagrimas nublen la claridad de sus ojos.

Parpadeó, una, dos... diez veces pero al final logró retraer las lágrimas que inevitable querían darse un paseo por sus suaves mejillas.

Sentada frente a la tv sin prestar realmente atención a lo que veía suspiraba mientras tomaba una taza de café bien cargado y se maldecía por vivir así pero más lo maldecía a él por ser el causante de su sufrimiento ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la lastimó de ese modo? ¿Acaso no merecía el amor de un hombre? Ese era el problema, no quería el amor de cualquier hombre, quería a ese azabache que con su galantería la conquistó incluso desde el primer momento pero que extrañamente también se robó sus ilusiones y ganas de vivir plenamente.

El timbre suena insistente y aun así ella lo escucha lejos. Largos par de minutos pasaron hasta que se percató que era en su casa donde sonaba. Se levantó con una parsimonia poco característica en ella y fue hacia la puerta.

Si se sorprendió o no en ningún momento llegó a demostrarlo, lo cierto que es estaba extrañada de ver al cartero en la puerta de su casa y mas porque a nadie había dado su dirección, aun así tomó la carta que tan amablemente fue a entregarle.

Cerró la puerta y fue de nuevo a su sofá, en el camino observaba el sobre sintiendo como el corazón bombeaba fuerte en su pecho y a la vez el estómago se revolvía sintiendo un trillar de mariposas en el mismo. _No puede ser de él ¿O si? _Se mordió el labio pensando en las mil y una posibilidades negándose a creerlo realmente ¿Había una posibilidad real de que él la buscara?

El sobre de por si era sospechoso, solo contenía su nombre y dirección, no había remitente ni nada que diera un mínimo indicio de su procedencia. Tomó el abrecartas con la intención de usarlo pero se descubrió nerviosa, el pulso le temblaba levemente y haciendo uso de su característica impaciencia solo usó sus dedos para dejar al descubierto el valioso documento que contenía.

Una carta, cuidadosamente doblada y pulcramente escrita, la abrió y mientras el corazón golpeteaba fuerte en su pecho, se sentía desfallecer a la vez como el cúmulo de lagrimas acudían a sus ojos.

Pasó el antebrazo descuidadamente pos sus ojos para aclarar su visión. Las letras ahí plasmadas contaban una vida, su vida. Tomó asiento y comenzó a leer perdida solo en ese montón de tinta que ante sus ojos era más que eso.

* * *

_**Querida Naruko:**_

"Supongo que comenzar por una disculpa es lo mejor que podría hacer, sin embargo no es mi intención abrumarte con tanto parloteo..

Me tomo la molestia de escribirte estas lineas para que comprendas un poco más de mi vida y así, tal vez, solo tal vez guardar la esperanza que me odies un poco menos. Puedo soportar que todos los demás me vean como un descarado, un desvergonzado y hasta un maldito bastardo creído sin corazón pero tu... no, no soporto que pienses eso de mi.

Aquí mientras estoy inclinado en mitad de la noche y con la tenue luz de una lamparilla pienso como es la mejor forma de comenzar mi relato y sin duda es desde el principio, solo te pido que no me juzgues hasta que hayas leído toda mi historia.

Desde temprana edad perdí a mis padres quedando a cargo de mis tíos. Los mejores años de mi infancia luego de la terrible perdida sin duda. Sin embargo tener una vida de un niño de diez años era casi imposible en un clan como el mio. Uno donde los sueños de un niño son lo de menos. Los juegos y los momentos de ocio fueron sustituidos por exhaustivas horas de entrenamiento, cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas, habilidades mentales y sociales.

Si bien es cierto que lo hacia por lealtad a mi familia también es cierto que daría cualquier cosa por haber vivido una niñez mas tranquila sin embargo así es la vida y ahora el hubiera no existe.

Entrada la adolescencia no solo llegaron entrenamientos mas avanzados, también llegaron los vicios y malas compañías.

No dejaba de atender a mi familia pero el vicio por el alcohol, el cigarrillo y las drogas estaba acabando con mi vida. Junto con Itachi, mi primo y mejor amigo nos adentramos en el mundo del placer, en donde el poder y el dinero es todo pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que estábamos malgastando nuestra juventud, sin embargo era difícil salir de ese mundo de comodidad y diversión.

Un día de fiesta, luego de haber consumido una sustancia en la bebida decidimos regresar a casa. Jamás pensamos que pasaríamos por esa terrible experiencia. Seguramente has escuchado que las personas tienden a decir "_a mi no me ocurre, le sucede a otros pero no a mi_" eso pensaba, también lo pensaba Itachi pero esos ojos, aun me persiguen en mis sueños. Solo cerrar los ojos y ya escucho sus gritos, veo las lagrimas que se derramaban impotentes de sus ojos. Yo los asesiné, no me queda duda de eso. No soy mas que un maldito asesino.

.

.

.

Una mano cubriendo su boca y sus azules ojos abiertos como platos mientras negaba una y otra vez. Eso no podía ser. No él. La carta levemente arrugada en sus manos y se negaba a seguir leyendo, sin embargo y luego de un largo trago de agua fresca volvió sus ojos hacia el escrito.

.

.

.

A toda velocidad y con la música a alto volumen mientras fumaba un cigarrillo conducía sin prestar realmente atención al carril. No me dio tiempo a frenar. Solo lo vi cuando ya lo tenia en frente. Una camioneta familiar.

Me había salido del carril e iba por el otro. Itachi iba en el mismo estado que yo. Solo pude escuchar el sonido de los frenos y el inminente impacto... todo lo demás fue silencio. Nuestro auto quedo volcado hacia abajo al igual que el otro. Con la cabeza hacia abajo e inmovilizado veía como la camioneta comenzaba a incendiarse. Por el fuerte impacto el hombre murió de inmediato protegiendo a su esposa quien iba a su lado. Estaba atrapada, al igual que su hija. Una niña que no pasaba de los 10 años iba en el asiento de atrás.

Mi mente se negaba a creerlo, con todas mis fuerzas intente salir y ayudarlos pero mi pierna estaba atrapada, mi primo inconsciente y las puertas trabadas. La mujer intentó salir pero fue imposible, sus ojos, ese par de ojos pardos me miraban acusadoramente mientras gritaba. Lo se por los bruscos movimientos porque no escuchaba nada, mis ojos solo observaban. Vuelvo un poco y la niña... esa pequeña miraba hacia mi mientras su rostro estaba bañado en sangre y lágrimas.

Todo lo que supe después fue que una fuerte explosión nubló mis sentidos... luego nada. Desperté un par de días después en el hospital. Bañado en sudor y con una mueca que demostraba cuan vivido recordaba lo ocurrido y como aun tenía la esperanza que hubiese sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla pero no fue así. Todo era verdad. Lágrimas de rabia y de desprecio corrían por mis rostro ¿En que me había convertido? Esto no era lo que mis padres querían para mi. Si mi padre me hubiese visto en ese momento me habría abofeteado y mi madre, seguro me hubiese visto desconcertada y llena de indignación.

Fui acusado por el estado y lo mejor hubiera sido cumplir mi condena pero no fue así. Una vez mas estaba demostrado que los mas poderosos controlan la justicia. Me sentía impotente, no solo no fui castigado, los cargos desaparecieron y quedé sumido entre mis demonios internos. La culpa, la frustración, el dolor por lo que mis acciones irresponsables provocaron y las terribles pesadillas que me asaltan cada noche.

Culpaba a mi familia por haberme librado del castigo que justamente merecía, sin embargo más me culpaba a mi. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de castigarme, intenté ser castigado mediante las leyes sin embargo las manos de mi tío Madara estaban metidas de por medio. El testimonio de un chico de 15 no valía, no cuando un poderoso hombre tiene todo el poder en sus manos.

Me alejé de ellos, incluso de mi primo, me iba por largas horas a la calle, nadie sabía donde estaba o que hacia, solo sabían que regresaba todo magullado y sucio a casa. La mirada de tío Mikoto me lo decía todo sin embargo me sentía incapaz de parar. Me envolvía en pelas callejeras para castigar mi cuerpo, sentir el dolor que esas personas pasaron por mi culpa. Un día estaba terriblemente molesto y un chico me provocó. Con la furia poco característica en mi lo asalté a golpes y solo me detuve cuando lo vi tendido, desmayado y lleno de sangre.

Era un desastre, salí de ahí a toda velocidad y vagué horas y horas aun con los nudillos llenos de la sangre del chico.

No paso mucho hasta que trate de conseguir mi libertad. A regañadientes los miembros del consejo me concedieron ciertos privilegios y si bien es cierto que podía viajar por todo el mundo también es cierto que les rendía cuenta de mis actos.

En los largos viajes a través del mundo encontré mi otro vicio, las mujeres. No puedo decir que me arrepiento de eso porque ya sabes que sería hipocresía de mi parte, sin embargo solo buscaba aminorar mis culpas y eso solo lo lograba cuando mi mente estaba extasiada, enfocada en otras actividades.

Las drogas las dejé de lado y el consumo del alcohol fue disminuido pero grandes cantidades de dinero gastaba en fiestas y mujeres. Solo tenia 17 años y vivía la vida de uno de 21.

Cuando me informaron que debía regresar a Japón e ingresar a terminar la preparatoria me sentí molesto. No quería hacerlo, no lo necesitaba. Tenía dinero, mis padres me lo heredaron antes de morir.

Pensaras que soy un idiota que no trató de cambiar mucho su estilo de vida después de lo ocurrido pero estaba convencido que nada de lo que hiciera expiaría mis culpas. Sentía que mi alma ya estaba en el infierno, con el alma tan podrida que no era mas que un reflejo de lo que antes fui, aun así me esforcé por nunca perder la sonrisa o por dejar de ser amable con los demás.

Estaba tan enfocado en mi nuevo vicio que aun después de haberme contactado seguí viajando un tiempo mas por el mundo. Las mujeres eran mi nueva droga, era un adicto a ellas, no me importaba si eran mas chicas o mayores, casadas o solteras, simplemente la compañía femenina se me hizo adictiva.

Creo que no vale la pena comentar lo que pasó en la academia porque es mas de lo mismo, sin embargo ahora llega la parte de mi relato que se me hace mas difícil admitir abiertamente.

Créeme que antes de conocerte estaba cerrado, tenia un fuerte candado tras la puerta donde ocultaba mi corazón, era de todas y a la vez de nadie. Ninguna mujer nunca había calado tan profundo como para hacerme suspirar.

Si bien es cierto que cuando te conocí me sentí atrapado bajo un poderoso hechizo también es cierto que me negué a sentir algo mas que una simple atracción por ti pero el corazón no entiende de razones, este es un maldito traidor caprichoso que cuando decide querer a alguien, nadie es capaz de sacarlo de esa verdad. Su verdad.

Irradiabas pureza, sencillez, luz, esa que me faltaba y la que no creía posible en mi vida. Intenté por todos los medios convencer a mi loco corazón que no te dejara entrar pero no me hizo caso. Irremediablemente caí preso de esos ojos azules como el cielo y ese cabello dorado como los rayos del mismo sol al amanecer.

Bien sabes que nuestros primeros encuentros en ese resort no fueron de los mejores pero lo que no sabes es que cuando esa venda cayó de mis ojos y te vi mi corazón dio un vuelco. Por leves segundos estuve preso de tu mirada antes de recuperar la compostura.

Tal vez te acosaba, tal vez no pero necesitaba verte aunque sea para molestarte. Créeme que me sentí fatal cuando te vi derrumbada por el estado critico de tu primo en el hospital. Me recordaron los demonios del pasado y agradecía infinitamente que aunque sea él estuviese vivo.

Pero lo que realmente quebró mi corazón, esa coraza que siempre usaba fue tu despedida. Luego de decirme que un hombre traicionó tu confianza y de yo mismo prometer no lastimarte, al final lo hice. Destrocé tus ilusiones y sueños de niña bonita pero en ese momento no podía estar contigo. Si lo hacia mancharía tu pureza, tu corazón, nos habríamos destrozado y no quería eso.

Recuerdo con pesar como sentí un vacío en mi pecho cuando vi tus lagrimas bañando tus mejillas y como el corazón me llegó a la garganta cuando vi tu auto marcharse. Me maldije, una y otra vez lo hice. Era un maldito bastardo, era igual que todos los Uchiha. Nada me hacia diferente. Estar alejados de ellos no cambiaba el hecho que su sangre corría por mis venas.

En mucho tiempo no había sentido mis mejillas bañadas en mis lagrimas y ese día lo hice. Caí de rodillas al piso y grité impotente... por ser yo, por haberte lastimado, por no alcanzar la felicidad. En ese momento estaba tan distante que me parecía imposible alcanzarla. Eres y seras la única mujer que ha llegado verdaderamente a mi corazón. Estoy seguro que a mi madre le hubiese encantado conocerte.

Solo puedo recalcar un hecho bueno que ocurrió tras haberte lastimado. Bien dicen que cuando uno toca fondo es cuando verdaderamente puede emerger. Desde ese terrible accidente me había hundido en la oscuridad, a medida que iba desperdiciando mi vida solo iba hundiéndome mas y al final te lastimé. Llegue al final y me di cuenta.

No podía seguir viviendo así, necesitaba redimir mis culpas de una u otra manera. Mi naturaleza me impedía seguir viendo como mi vida se iba en picada hacia abajo.

Podría decirte mas pero no lo creo conveniente. Solo te diré que con el apoyo de mi tía Mikoto entre en una terapia de rehabilitación para tratar mis adicciones y superar mis culpas, mis demonios internos. Para querer a alguien necesitaba sanar primero.

Te pido perdón de todas las formas posibles, no se que puedo hacer para sanar tu corazón. Si mis palabras en esta humilde carta te han hecho llorar una vez mas te pido perdón.

_Quien siempre te amara pero es indigno de tu amor Shisui Uchiha"_

_._

_._

_._

Dejó caer el arrugado papel al suelo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas, es un maldito ¿Que se cree? Solo le envía esa carta pero es incapaz de dejar un numero o una dirección donde encontrarlo.

¿Acaso creía que una disculpa en papel era suficiente? No, encontraría al idiota ese y le daría un par de buenos golpes y luego... y luego lo... besaría. Si quería besarlo. Era un idiota, tarado que destrozó sus ilusiones pero ella también era un tonta por seguir amándolo, por sufrir aun por su amor. Pero como que se llamaba Naruko Uzumaki lo encontraría.

Cerró sus ojos y luego de serenarse los abrió. Con la hiperactividad con la que se le conoce hizo una pequeña maleta y de inmediato llamó a su padre. En poco tiempo tenia un vuelo preparado.

.

.

.

La brisa mañanera de su país golpeaba su rostro mientras caminaba melancólico por la playa. ¿Donde estaba esa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios? En ese momento no la tenia.

Acostumbraba ir a la playa a pensar en esa diosa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que si bien para el resto del mundo no era una Miss Universo para él era la belleza reencarnada porque veía no solo su exterior. Sus padres siempre le decían que sus ojos eran especiales, que podían ver a través de las personas.

En su etapa oscura jamas lo creyó pero ahora lo veía. Cerraba los ojos y veía la luz que emanaba ella. Era como una perla iluminando un largo y oscuro sendero.

En el pasado había cometido muchas estupideces pero ahora trataba de redimirse. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Japón fue disculparse con su tía por haberle dado tantos dolores de cabeza. Luego eliminó de su agenda todos los contactos femeninos que tenia y por ultimo aceptó la terapia a la que le enviaba su tía.

Por ser un genio no le llevó mucho tiempo, así como tampoco obtener un titulo universitario. Solo contaba con 20 años y ya lo tenia en su poder. Aunque dudaba que ejerciera alguna vez su profesión.

Pudo haber buscado a Naruko pero no estaba seguro que decirle.

Estaba seguro que lo odiaba y no quería ver ese sentimiento en su mirada. Con algunos contactos se enteró que se había alejado de su familia y vivía sola en una casa de playa. Esas fotografías que tenia en su poder le demostraban que la luz se había ido de sus ojos. No era feliz y una vez mas era culpa suya.

Escribió una carta y la envió. Quiso ir personalmente pero nuevamente se sintió indigno de verla a los ojos, así que optó por lo mas practico. Quedarse ahí.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que sabia la carta estaba en poder de Naruko. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios y deseo volver atrás. Ahí donde no se había consumido por la oscuridad. Esa donde aun era digno de un amor tan puro.

Caminó un poco mas mientras el viento mecía sus desordenados cabellos y la camisa blanca que cubría su torso.

Como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara volvió su vista a un lado y se quedó estático en su lugar. Ahora que se recuperaba de sus adicciones se comenzaba a volver loco. Era eso o realmente su diosa rubia estaba ahí.

Parpadeo un par de veces pero ella seguía para en el mismo lugar. Observándolo expectante, como esperando una señal para acercarse. Èl fue el primero en dar un paso adelante.

Lentamente y sin aun creerse que estuviese ahí. Un par de pasos mas y ella comenzó en ir a su dirección. Pasos cortos y tímidos que una vez mas lo convencían que estaba alucinando.

Una sonora bofetada resonó en la solitaria playa y un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Una maldita carta ¿Crees que eso sería suficiente para hacerme cambiar de opinión?— le gritaba mientras con su dedo indice le picaba en el pecho. Él solo la observaba incrédulo ¿Había ido hasta ahí para desquitarse? Un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su corazón y una pequeña sonrisa sincera adorné sus labios.

—¿No vas a decir nada? Eres un...— sus palabras quedaron en su garganta pues el Uchiha rápidamente tomó su cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo permitiendole estar muy cerca para besar esa boca de cereza que tanto había anhelado.

Un solo beso en el pasado, cuando lo robó en ese estacionamiento y ya se había hecho adicto a ellos.

Gentil, suave pero que trasmitía la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Tanto los inexpertos de ella como los de la experiencia de él. Aun así era un camino nuevo que recorrer para ambos.

—Sabia que no podías vivir sin mi— comento seductor mientras aun la sostenía de la cintura.

—Suéltame ¿Que te hace pensar que estoy aquí por ti?— sus palabras contradecían sus acciones o eso quería aparentar pero Shisui miraba sus ojos sabiendo que esa luz que los hacia brillar estaba ahí de nuevo y se intensificaba cuando lo miraba.

Díganle loco, desquiciado pero estaba seguro que ella estaba ahí por él. Le daría una oportunidad y él estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla, solo que si ella quería jugar seguiría su juego.

Siguiendo sus demandas la soltó y alejó un poco su cuerpo, solo para sentir un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo doblarse a la mitad.

—Te lo mereces Uchiha, así aprenderás a no hacer llorar a un Uzumaki— parada con los brazos en jarra lo desafiaba abiertamente. Era como antes, así eran ellos, amor y odio al mismo tiempo. Una pareja explosiva en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Él permaneció mas tiempo del esperado doblado y ya Naruko comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Le habría pegado muy fuerte? Cuando quiso ir a ayudarlo escucha un leve ruido que sale de su boca, mas se preocupa hasta que escucha su carcajada.

Un tic nervioso se forma en su frente y de inmediato se da la espalda para irse ¿Que se creía el idiota ese? Ella como tonta se tragó su orgullo y fue a buscarlo y él se burla.

No dio mas de dos pasos cuando es tomado por un codo y girada rápidamente quedando de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Como extrañaba esas muestras de cariño tan peculiares que me das— susurró casi rozando sus labios haciéndola sonrojar.

—Cu- cuando no me sueltes te daré otro golpe— un leve murmullo salía de sus labios. Estaba siendo poco convincente y lo sabia pero no podía ni quería evitarlo.

—Entonces los recibiré todos gustoso— murmuró serio antes de apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios. Un beso largo y profundo sellaba el amor entre este par de seres que sin saberlo o haberlo imaginado antes se complementaban a la perfección.

* * *

Una vez mas si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco y conocer su opinión como ficker que soy es importante, así que adelante, háganme saber sus impresiones.

Se que el final tal vez no esta muy elaborado pero bueno, mi mente no daba para mas y estoy casi sobre el final.

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.


End file.
